


Wal Mart now Sells Naked Wizards...please see the Freezer Section

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dare, M/M, Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco Accept a bet from Blaise one drunken night and have an incredible adventure through a day of shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wal Mart now Sells Naked Wizards...please see the Freezer Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> Birthday Present for Dysonrules in 2008  
> Ms. Rules gave out 19 prompts: Upside down tulips || Bakery || Fire hydrant || Scrabble || Thigh-high leather boots || Pink plaid tie || "No Trespassing" || Symphony || "Do you mind picking that up?" || Lucky number 72 || Massive retaliation || Gypsies || Bail || Lockdown || Checkerboard || Braided silver circlet || Wall of mirrors || Railroad tracks || Gargoyle.
> 
> I used every one of them.

"DRACO MOVE!" The tanned Brunette yelled from the door of the supermarket. His order was directed towards a tall pale blond man around his age, a few metres away, dragging his feet.

"Honestly Harry, we don't need to do this!" he was awfully jumpy today – this made Harry smirk in a way that made the blond believe he really should have been in Slytherin.

Harry walked back across the parking level to his boyfriend, with a pouty look on his face; "do you not want to sleep with me anymore?"

"HARRY! How could you even suggest such a thing? Not wanting to sleep with you indeed!" he crossed his arms in a huff and looked away.

"So you'd rather one of us belong to Zabini instead?" He snapped playfully.

_FLASH_

_Ever since their party 2 nights ago Harry had been excited – going for 6 instead of their usual nightly 5 rounds of Hot, Fast and Passionate love making._

_Their drinking games had taken a turn when Draco suddenly pounced on him, stripping his lower half and swallowing him whole – while the entire room watched. Harry was to blind with bliss to noticed his audience, who were slowly drawing closer as he cried out as Draco took him so deep he was licking his balls._

_Harry could still remember the instant 'OH MY GOD!' feeling when Draco's first finger had penetrated him, sliding in and out in time with his sucking motions._

_Harry came almost instantly as the second finger was added but that was when things turned bad…_

_Draco's old friend was Blaise Zabini, of course, invited (since he had somehow managed to end up married to Hermione…0.o) and had watched the whole thing with interest – causing quite an obvious effect on the Slytherin._

_"Merlin Draco! No wonder her takes it – that thing would rip you in two!" he grinned and pointed to Harry's now completely exposed lower half._

_"You think so but I'm still in one piece Blaise dear friend. I'm a very lucky man!" he purred as he crawled up the length of Harry's body to start to kiss him deeply, only vaguely aware of the gagging noises coming from the corner of the room being made by one Ronald Weasley just returning from the bathroom._

_"Hmmmmmmm…" Blaise had his thinking face on._

_Although he was whispering their audience still heared Harry request Draco to take him right where he lay._

_"I have a proposition for you fine young men" Blaise grinned – sounding and looking more and more like a Cheshire cat._

_"And what would that be Mr. Zabini?" Harry rasped out as Draco started lapping at his neck again_

_"A Bet of sorts. You seem to be enjoying the public attention there Potter" (A/N: but honestly who wouldn't with a Slytherin attached to them?)_

_"Well obviously it's my incredible talents" Draco mumbled from Harry's neck causing the brunette to gasp at the vibrations._

_"Well then you won't mind proving just that – if you are corrected in assuming it is you talents…" he trailed off sneering at Draco's immediate reaction._

_"Are you questioning MY Talents Mr. Zabini?" Draco removed himself from atop of Harry – causing the latter to whine at his loss._

_"Why yes – I am" he used the trademark Malfoy smirk, which only served to anger the blond further._

_"Then what are you suggesting?" he barely suppressed the snarled that threatened to escape past his lips._

_"Dracoooooooooooooooooo!" Harry was withering around beside the blond, so, if only to shut him up, Draco just rolled his eyes and started to lazily run his hands gently over Harry's Abs, like fingers sliding over a piano's_

_"A Public display, Perhaps it would be Mr. Potter's **Massive retaliation**_ for tonight's proceedings." Harry tilted his head at the sound of his name and quirked an eyebrow in question.

However Draco in his current drunken state didn't stop to consider the conditions before stating "we'll do it! Name your terms!"

Blaise seemed to be enjoying himself immensely

"If you fail in your task one of you shall be mine for a week, to serve me in which ever means I deem worthy." Licking his lips and glancing for Harry's prick to Draco's face. "Do we have a deal?" he asked smoothly

"DEAL!" Draco cried and barely heard Blaise give them their instructions for their events as he turned back to Harry and practically threw him over his shoulder carried him to their bedroom to continue their earlier activities.

End Flash

"No! Of course I don't but honestly do _really_ have to do this?"

"Draco! You're the one who agreed to this in the first place!" Harry sighed

"How do you proposed we show our faces again after we do this?"

Harry looked at the not so angelic blond in front of him. He really was gorgeous and everything Harry had ever wanted. He suddenly lashed out and pulled his lover to his chest, holding him tightly.

"Please Dray, I love you so much I really need this!" he thrust up against the blond gently making them both gasp.

"ARGH!" He said in a huff "FINE but you OWE me Big Time!" he said completely defeated.

"Excellent!" Harry cried happily, grabbing Draco's hand they walked into the shopping complex to enjoy a day of shopping and 'fun'…

As they walked through the Mall Draco started to complain again.

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrry…..I'm Hungry! Why did we have to do this so early? I didn't even get to have my breakfast before you ripped me from the house!" he was still sulking.

"Draco will you please shut up! You haven't stopped complaining for a good half an hour, look there's a **Bakery** over there; How about we stop for brunch then, so we'll have energy to _'play'_ later."

Draco shivered at the implication but rushed ahead like a dog to a **Fire Hydrant.**

Harry walked casually to catch up to the excited he did however Draco was rewarded with a chaste kiss to his lips.

Blinking in surprise he asked "What was that for?"

Harry gave him a small smile then pointed to the window of the bakery. There hanging stationary was a bouquet of beautiful and eloquent **Upside Down Tulips.**

"When they're upside-down they're just like mistletoe – some Muggle tradition apparently" and with that Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and led him inside.

It was a strange little shop inside; it was like a mix of a French restaurant with a 60's Diner. Pictures of the Eifel tower covered the walls while a black andwhite **checker board** patterns covered the floor.

Draco the ever design conscious one, wrinkled his nose at the interior but couldn't deny the delicious smells emitting from the room behind the **'No Trespassing'** sign.

An older woman and a gentleman – who looked to be her husband – appeared from behind the sign smiling at their customers. The Woman was wearing what looked to be a maroon velvet vest over a crumpled green long sleeved shirt, with a matching flowing skirt that had dangling coins sewed onto it making it sound like small bells were chiming; her husband had his long hair Tied back in a long plait while wearing a flowing sort of shirt and with long baggy pants.

_**"Gypsies"**_ the boys thought at once.

"Well that explains the decorum…" Draco muttered under his voice, earning a soft nudge to the ribs.

While the couple took their orders and prepared there food Harry and Draco wandered around the store looking at the photo's lining the walls.

When they had paid for their meals and the woman handed over their food she said with a smile "Enjoy Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" then returned to work.

They turned from the counter with a roll of their eyes.

They sat on the provided table and chairs and while eating Draco actually thought his boyfriend might in fact have forgotten about the true purpose of their day out.

Ummmmmmm….No!

The moment they finished Harry got his, quite memorable, lustful look back on his face and he dragged Draco off to a small, nearly hidden by popular clothing store and a Starbucks, Adult Shop.

"But Harry, There's COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…" Draco cried out as he struggled to free himself from his cock happy boyfriend.

The moment they stepped foot in the small hidden away store they were confronted by girl who couldn't have been any older than 18 or so dressed in, judging by the length of it, a belt.

"Hi Gorgeous" "Hi, how's it going?" "You shopping for your girlfriends?"

The girls were draping themselves over both of their new costumers which only served to piss Draco off.

"I'll have you Know…" he said shaking off the skanky girls off and grabbing hold of Harry "He's ALL man!" then he proceeded to prove his point by shoving his tongue down the others throat.

Harry smirked into the kiss, partly at the girls backing off and partly because Draco had forgotten about his Stage fright.

When they broke apart Harry was still smirking "Nice to see your not still opposed to public displays of affection anymore"

Draco Scowled "Well those Skanks were actually UNDOING UR BELT!"

Harry looked down to find his belt was indeed undone.

"What are we doing here Harry?" Draco asked exasperated.

Harry gave him a very Malfoy-ish smirk and led him to a wall of clothing.

"I'm in the mood for some new clothes" Harry purred as he started picking through the variety of outfits.

"How is it that it's been 4 years since the war, _4 years_ since we got together and I _STILL_ don't know all your weird kinks?"

"Hmmm True, but admit it love, you love my kinks" Harry quietly hissed in Draco's ear as he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist from behind.

Draco leaned back against his boyfriend and sighed "Fine, Whatever! I'm stuck here anyway may as well scare some Skanks!" He said just loud enough for the girls themselves to hear. Draco then proceeded to smirk evilly, picked up the Shortest pair of short shorts the world had ever seen and slipped from Harrys arms into a nearby dressing room, with a sly, lustful look over his shoulder.

Harry smiled and sat on what, in his opinion, was 2 over stuffed **Gargoyles** going at it "Who finds this shit attractive?" he mutter under his breath; He decided to wander around the shop but as he started to move Draco's head popped out from behind the curtain.

Harry walked over curiously "What's the matter?"

Draco refused to open the curtain more then a centimetres either side of his head; his entire body was cover by the curtain and Harry couldn't see the Mirror behind Draco to see what he was hiding.

"Can you pass me those black boots on the wall over there please" he asked huskily. Harry did as he was asked with Draco voice going straight to his pants, then returned to his wandering around. He started to pick up random objects from the different shelves. He came across a section for the 'variety' of books. He picked up a small Docket book with the words

**"Lucky Number 72"** He smirked as he started to flip through the pages finding things like #12 One free Back rub; #31 one free Blow Job; #52 One "Do as you please master" card; #66 One free Costume.

Harry smirked again _"We could use this"_ when suddenly…

"Hey that looks Fun." Harry Jumped as a pair of hands landed on his hips – dipping slightly into the waist band of his jeans. He turned slowly and what he saw made his mouth Dry and his pants tight.

Draco stood there, Topless and practically glowing and he must have spelled short shorts on for that was the only explanations for such a tight fit.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry gasped out, already ready to faint from lack of blood to his brain.

Draco was wearing the boots Harry had handed to him through the curtain. _Black_ Boots. Black _Leather_ Boots. Black **Leather Thigh High boots!**

Try as he might Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer. He reached forward with a groan and Dragged the blond toward him and crashed their lips together and instantly slide his tongue into the others mouth.

Draco moaned as he replied in kind. He knew what Harry wanted today and as long as this continued Draco was more than willing to give it to him.

Harry's hands were sliding over Draco's smooth chest , enjoying the moans the were escaping the blonds mouth into his own.

Harry could feel his lover's body responding through his 'belt' and was just about to slide his hand beneath it when Draco pulled back, breathing hard, but smirking nevertheless.

Harry Tried to drag the him but Draco just pulled further pulled further away from the Brunette and turned toward the **Wall Of Mirrors.**

"So I'm going to assume you like what you see." He was flexing and posing in front a floor length mirror silently laughing at the effect it was having on the flustered Gryffindor.

"Perhaps we should leave before I prove how much I like it right here on the floor!" Harry's Eyes were glued on the near Naked blond in front of him.

Draco, keeping with his façade, just shrugged however he just barely suppressed a shiver as he made his way back to the dressing room being sure to sway his hips on the way there.

Harry made sure to pay for the garments scarcely covering his boyfriend along with the book while he waited for Draco to come out; as he did he noticed, giving him cause to chuckle slightly that the girl who served him was very pouty.

As they left _'the tacky little store'_ (as Draco had christened it) Draco made sure to be holding tightly to Harry's hand to make sure the world realised _exactly_ to whom the Gryffindor belonged to!

They made their way around the mall looking at a variety of stores, unfortunately their Libido's were now raging so things were exactly going smoothly...

"Awwwwwwww, A Puppy! Harry Can I Have A Puppy?"

"No Draco! You don't look after the Bird we got when you said _I_ couldn't have a puppy - you said they were far to uncouth"

_SNOG_

and that's how Draco got a puppy.

"Hey Dray, I love this song! Can we get it _please_...?"

"No Harry! You are forever buying these stupid shiny things and listening to them only once – I do wish you'd stop wasting all your money – besides you know I prefer the **Symphony** " 

_SNOG_

And that's how Harry got his CD. 

"HARRY, COME HERE! Look Look, A Train set with working **Train Tracks**!" Insert puppy dog eyes here. 

"NO Draco! You already got a Puppy today!" 

_SNOG_

And thus Draco got a Train set. 

By the time they got to Walmart they were already laden with bags of stuff ranging from **Scrabble** and Dance Party games to toys for the Puppy (and each other) 

They started the usual track around the store with the Fruits and Veggies, bread, Deli. They got all the way to the sweet isle when Draco purred 

"We need more Chocolate Sauce." 

Harry watched as Draco reached to pick up the bottle but it was just out of his reached – ending with it slipping through his and all he could do was sigh. 

"Harrrrrrry… **do you mind picking that up for me?"** he meant the question innocently enough but as Harry had leant down to pick up the sweet sauce Draco caught a sight of Jeans clad Ass and lost all blood flow to his brain… 

As Harry stood to place the Chocolate on the trolley, Draco slipped his arms around his waist and placed his lips gently to the brunettes neck and said huskily. 

"I thought we had something to do today" 

Harry leant back into Draco's touch as he continued his gentle assault to Harry's neck, moaning softly, he turned to Face his blond offender and crashed their lips together. 

As soon as their lips connected Draco brought their hips closer together, resulting in each to moan once more. 

Draco, who was still somewhat aware of the people who had just entered the isle, pulled back and suggested huskily into Harry's ear that they find somewhere a little more secluded in the store. 

They Somehow, miraculously, made it to the back docks, but there was still too many people around that they would get caught before they even started. 

They continued their search and stubbled and Harry landed on his back in the cold room of an Ice Cream Freezer with Draco still towering above him. 

Levering himself up on his elbows he said to his blond lover. 

"Do you plan on standing around all day or to you intend on being thoroughly ravaged?" Draco just smirked the slowly, gracefully dropped to his knees in front of the brunette. 

Harry Laid back waiting for Draco's lips to meet his but it never came. He was just rising to ask what the blond was waiting for, when he heard a string of Latin spill from his lover. 

Suddenly he found himself unable to move; he was suddenly reminded of second year – as the feeling was that of having now bones in one's body. 

He didn't feel Draco gently run his hands over his clothed torso with nails digging in just so; this would have made him moan loudly had he been able to feel those pale hands. Draco seemed to understand anyway. 

The blond smirked at Harry's inability but just as his hands made it to the belt of Harry's pants, he pulled way – something that would have greatly annoyed Harry had the sense of touch. 

Draco walked sensually over to the stacks of ice cream containers and pulled down a small tube to return with to Harry. He stood above the incapacitated brunette's face, his own erection bulging through his black slacks. The blond knelt down and brushed a hand over the Gryffindor's cheek in a light caress. 

Draco then placed the ice cream tub down beside Harry's head. 

_"This is new…"_ Harry thought as Draco started biting the buttons of his shirt, all they while looking Harry in the eye. 

Once the shirt had been discarded Draco, disrobed himself while placing the ice cold tub directly between the others nipples. 

Harry had to close his eyes because while he couldn't actually feel touches and the temperature the sight of Draco straddling his naked body was more than enough to make him wild. 

Draco suddenly summoned his wand – Fairy Godmother Style – and transfigured one of Harry's discarded buttons into a spoon. 

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of the ice cream tube opening and the sight that met him caused him to stare wide eyed. Draco had dug the spoon into the Caramel Ice cream and with a small amount had placed just the tip of the spoon into his mouth, licking it clean. 

He took more ice cream the more he ate Savouring the taste, sight smell, all but ignoring the brunette that was his current seat. 

He repeated the process a few times until he could felt Harry could not respond anymore then he already was – not to mention the intense pressure that was building between his own legs. 

After one last scoop he leaned down and lightly kissed his lover gently, allowing him to taste the sweet as well. By the time Draco pulled away and returned his gaze to Harry's there was an intimidating lustful gaze there. 

He took the empty spoon and trailed it down the length of Harrys' body; the icy temperatures not even tingling across the tanned skin. 

Harry was internally struggling against his spelled bindings, if only to turn the tides on the Blond above him, no matter how much he hoped Draco would do so himself – if only to feel _something!_

But just has Harry's eyes started to focus on the blond again the Slytherin had another spoonful of ice cream just above his left nipple. It was dripping slowly down and Draco's eyes followed every one of them. He started to spread the creamy substance across the tanned skin – causing then to blend perfectly together; Harry was getting desperate to feel Draco's shimmering skin against his own. 

Draco had moved from his left to right nipple, and then started to move downward, coating the ripples that made his Abs, his Navel and his sensitive hips. 

Draco just kept smirking as he layered a small amount of ice cream on the still hard cock, chuckling at the knowledge that Harry couldn't feel _that_ of all things, but just as he lent Down to take one of the perked nipples into his mouth more Latin words spilled from his lips then devoured the small nub. 

Feeling instantly returned to Harry's body, which in itself was a strange sensation mixed with the icy feel of the room and ice cream crossed with the feel of Draco's mouth attached to the rosy nubs on his chest: all of which lead to the brunette Arching of the cold ground in a silent scream. 

Once he realised he had the use of his arms and legs again he securely wrapped his legs around the pale waist and fingers sneaked into soft silky blond hair 

Draco was slowly working his way down Harry's body; licking, nipping, sucking his way down Harry's Abs, Navel then finally his hips; all of which caused Harry to cry out. 

Draco had just made it to the left hip licking gently until Harry started Groaning, thus ending with Draco biting down roughly on the bone, causing Harry to arch off the ground with another cry of bliss! As Draco rose from his spot he smirked at the already purpling skin, before continuing onto the next. 

Harry, already writhing and moaning beneath the young blond, gasped as Draco gently stroked his thighs and licked the length of Harry's cock. 

_"AHHHH!"_ was the only coherent sound to come out of Harry's mouth as Draco tried to continue the blow job, he laughed at his boyfriends antics. 

"Harry Shush! Unless you'd like me to stop?" he asked with a grin. 

"I ah thought this was _nhnnn_ meant to be my _AH_ retaliation?" 

"Well yes but you enjoy my ways far too much for me to stop. SUCK!" he demanded lazily as he offered his fingers for the brunette to devourer. However once Harry had started he did so, so sensually, so sexually, so erotically that Draco had to think unsexy thoughts in order not to come without even being touched! 

Fortunately for Draco his face was still directly above Harry's dick, thus taking him whole, weeping head touching the back of his throat. 

Looking Harry directly in the eye he started lapping around the harden member in his mouth as it were an ice cream as well. His tongue gliding across the slit causing a auditable gasp for the writhing Gryffindor. With Harry's mouth open he quickly slipped his long fingers out and trailed them down the length of Harry's body, nails digging in slightly, before slipping 2 fingers into the tanned ass without warning! 

Draco moaned around Harry's dick in his mouth at the feeling of the muscles tightening around his fingers. Always different yet always the same. No matter how often they did this Harry was always so _tight!_

Far beyond Coherency, Harry was making grunting moaning and gasping sounds to urge the Slytherin on. He was trying to thrust down onto Draco's fingers while thrust up into that devious mouth, which was all very confusing for someone whose Vocabulary currently only stretched as far as "Fuck... _AH_ ... DRACO!" 

It didn't take long before Draco added his third finger and for Harry to be on the brink of explosion. He was begging now. Draco always made him do that _"beg for me love, let me hear you beg!"_ he didn't care so long as Draco was buried as far into him as wizardly possible NOW! He voiced this in a Husky broken voice. 

The Slytherin just smirked "Patience never was a Gryffindor trait now was it?" he laughed but removed his fingers nevertheless. 

Straightening up he positioned himself perfectly between Harry's legs ready to enter the squirming 

"Ready dearest?" he asked pleasantly as if asking about the weather, to which he received an icy glare. 

Harry was dying; he was sure of it Draco was everywhere around him fingers in him voice humming through him, tongue gliding over him, but it wasn't enough, he needed so much more! Merlin he was like a needy Virgin however he was just preparing to switch their positions when it happened! 

Draco feeling his own desperate need burning through himself now, thrust hard and fast into Harry in one swift movement; causing them both to moan in time with the other. 

It never took long for Harry to adjust to his size so it wasn't long before the brunette re-wrapped his legs around the blond in a vain attempt at burying him deeper inside him. Draco, seeing this obvious sign of readiness leant down for one final kiss before drawing out and quite literally slamming back in instantly hitting the sweet spot inside! He smirked as Harry's arms slid down his back clawing at the muscle there. 

There was no even steady pace set – it was wild, raw and no more than thrashing around – to blind with lust to think about the repercussions that could come from this, both calling the other's name like a mantra. 

They could both feel the pressure building up to its peak but Draco's hand had just reached Harry's cock again. He rolled the pre-cum over the head. It was then that Harry came with a shout, moaning _"AHHHH...DRACOOOOOoooooooh!"_

The words hadn't even formed on Harry's lips when the muscles of his arse tightened around his own throbbing member when Draco followed suit. 

_"HARrrry..."_ thus falling on top of the gasping brunette. 

They lay there quiet and content for moments just listening to the others breathing even out before they heard a strange alarm sound throughout the store! 

Draco, as quickly and gently as he could withdrew from Harry's behind then they were both running around trying to re-cloth themselves when an announcement came over the loudspeaker. 

"Attention Wal Mart shoppers, we are sorry to inform you that the store has had to go into **lockdown**. We wish for everyone to please continue with their shopping but entry and exit to the store in for the time being inaccessible. We apologize for any problems this may cause. Thank you and have a nice day." 

They young Wizards had just finished dressing when Harry looked over his shoulder at the entrance that they had fallen through an hour or so previous. There, standing silhouetted in the door way were what looked to be a group of men. Harry felt Draco flinch at the sight of the new comers. 

The light of a flash light suddenly shone through out the room illuminating the badges on their chests. 

"Security" Draco mumbled in his ear from behind him "see I told you we'd get caught and now the whole damned stores gone into lockdown you _Plebeian!_ " has was practically hissing in his lover's ear. 

_"Shut up, Draco"_ Harry said through clenched teeth, his eye's yet to leave the new comers as they sauntered further into the room. 

"Wha' ya think ya doin' back 'ere?" a tall bulky asked gruffly. 

"Got lost" came Harry's simple reply, even as Draco clung tightly to his rumpled sleeve. 

"That so...?" the shortest of the men countered lightly. 

"Well I know I tend to fuck around when i get lost, don't you boys?" the third gangly man sneered. 

Unfortunately that was when Draco's smart arsed, egotistical pride as a high class Malfoy kicked in... Harry sighed, knowing what was to come... 

"Well I suppose it _is_ of the most effective forms of entertainment when one loses his way, it great for the mind _and_ the body, but by the look of you I'd say you don't get lost all that often!" He sneered – effectively halting all sneering for gangly man – hoping they could get out of there before their moronic minds caught up with what he'd just said. That was not meant to be however. 

Harry's eyes had widened to – before now – unknown widths as the blond glared at the men in front of them. 

"Well boys you were being arrested on charges of indecent exposure but now I think we can find something more to go with that..." The bulky man commented, eyes searching the room until he spotted the opened ice cream container. 

"Stealing as well!" he sneered "Well then, time to go." 

The next few hours were a scarcely more than a blur; the bustle of a failed attempt of escape, the sound of bodies hitting the floor, The _full body search_ at the station, all to end up sitting on some cold metal bench in a crowded cell where they wait hoping _praying_ to Merlin, Salazar hell DUMBLEDORE to come and **Bail** them out! 

"I'm going to _kill_ Zabini!" Harry snarled as he paced around the room while his boyfriend sat glaring at anyone who dared move toward him! 

"Zabini? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ZABINI?" the Slytherin snarled indignantly "'Please Dray, I love you so much I really need this!' BAH! You, you stupid Horny Bastard, were the one who wanted this!" he snapped as he jumped to his feet! 

"ME? You, you spoiled little twat, were the one who agreed to this in the first place!" Harry replied in equal volume and stood directly in front of Draco, chests nearly touching. 

They glared at the other for a few moments, when Harry turned away muttering. 

"What?" the blond snapped! 

Harry threw an angry looked over his shoulder then sighed and muttered "This is not the way I wanted to do this." 

He pulled out a small white velvet box just big enough for a bracelet to fit. He tossed it at Draco, who was looking at it curiously. 

When he opened it he gasped at the **Braided Silver Circlet** inside. His eyes shot up to an awkward looking Harry. 

"W-what's this?" he asked meekly 

Harry smiled "Well it used to be a silver bracelet but now I was kinda hoping it would a engagement ring..." he spoke softly, shyly as if dreading what would surely come. 

But Draco wasn't looking at Harry anymore he was admiring the piece of sliver in his hand. 

Two little Snakes. That's all it was made up of. It was nothing incredible, nothing flashy, just two little snakes braided together forever! It would have been a thin bracelet but it was however the perfect sized ring. There was a moment there that he had to remind himself that Malfoy's don't cry! 

He looked up at a nervous looking Harry, but before he could answer they heard the rumbling of a deep pompous laugh. They both snapped their head towards the interruption. 

"I can't believe you _actually_ did it!" he laughed, his breathing Harsh in his lungs. 

The captive boys both ran at the bars trying to get through them to strangle the cackling Slytherin. 

This lasted a few minutes and after a few more feeble attempts of trying to squeeze through the iron bars both boys gave up and continued to sulk on the iron bench seat of their cell. 

Draco chanced a glance up at his supposed friends and caught sight of his attire and instantly started laughing. Harry befuddled by his boyfriend's behaviour looked at their rescuer and instantly joined the blond in laughing even after it hurt. 

"W-what in Merlin are you wearing?" He was having trouble getting through the sentence with his laughter re-doubling. 

Tears had started to flow freely as they gazed at the picture in front of them. 

Blaise wore a **Pink Plaid Tie** with matching bell-bottom pants, no shirt (his chest cover in what looked to be children's face paint, making it look as though a clown's face had taken refuse there) while his face was covered in make-up of the corner whore variety. 

Blaise blushed but did not offer an explanation to his ensemble instead commenting "You gentlemen jest now, but you seem to have forgotten who just bailed you out" making them shut up pretty quickly. 

They Left the station in silence after finding their earlier purchases and Blaise car, which seemed to give them both similar ideas, if the smirks on either's face was anything to go by. 

"Blaise dearest..." Draco started pleasantly "thank you for bailing us out but you seemed to have missed one very important detail...We Won The Bet! But we never did decide on what would happen to you if we won did we" he smirked, which was interrupted with a stretching yawn. 

The blond made himself comfortable in Harry's lap on the back seat as they drove and soon fell asleep without so much as another word. 

Harry was going to comment some of the many ideas he had for their driver but decided to wait until Draco was in more awake to play the game. 

Blaise's grip on the steering wheel tightened but otherwise, again, made no comment which caused Harry's Slytherin grin to slip onto his face. 

They had just arrived at Harry and Draco's house and Harry was carrying a sleeping Draco through the door while a terrified Blaise carried all their bags (puppy included) inside hoping in vein that that would be the worst of his punishment. 

As Harry climbed the stairs to their bedroom Draco started moving in his arms, indicating he had woken up, but just as Harry placed him gently on the bed and turned to head back down stairs to fetch their new 'toys' he hear the Blond speak. 

"Just so you know Potter, there will be _NO_ red at my wedding!" then he sat up and walked to the bathroom. 

Harry stood there with a stupid look on his face for a few moments, however hearing Blaise call out goodbye (hoping to escape before and damage could be inflicted - coward) the now very awake Gryffindor headed down the stairs while calling out, 

"Where did we put the boots?" 


End file.
